Gracias a Alice
by Milagrito
Summary: Bella es la mejor amiga de Alice quien tiene un hermano llamado Edward, Edward y Bella se gustan, pero no lo dicen por miedo a que el otro los rechace pero todo eso cambia cuando una malvada duende con un plan decida echarles una mano. One-Shot


Estaba durmiendo de lo lindo cuando de repente un sonido – muy irritante a mi parecer – sonó con la canción "That's What You Get" de Paramore indicando que me estaba llamando cierta duende hiperactiva llamada Alice. Agarré el teléfono con pereza, era mejor agarrarlo si quería seguir con vida.

¿Qué quieres, Alice? – dije con la voz pastosa y bostezando.

¡¿Que qué quiero? ¿¡Donde rayos has estado metida, Isabella Marie Swan!- dijo una muy – enserio MUY- enojada Alice – he estado llamándote cien veces y no agarras el estúpido teléfono – dijo aumentando la voz -.

¿Durmiendo?, sabes que es domingo y que los fines de semana duermo hasta tarde… Me estas haciendo madrugar… ¡Apenas son las 11:00! – dije ya un poco más espabilada.

Como sea. Vístete rápido, nos vamos hoy al centro comercial, en 5 minutos estoy en tu departamento, te quiero lista ¿Ok? – al terminar de decir esto colgó. Ok, ahora tengo que ir de compras con Alice ¡yupi! Que diversión – nótese el sarcasmo –

Me di una ducha veloz – máximo 2 minutos duré allí – me vestí lo más rápido que pude agarrando lo primero que vi en el armario, no sé si combinaba o no, la verdad es que no me interesa como me vea. Solo me importaba estar lista antes de que llegará Alice si no quería sufrir cambiándome la ropa – cosa que me tocaría estando en el centro comercial entrando a miles de tiendas – para ir "presentable" – como ella decía – al centro comercial y así darle una excusa para jugar "Barbie Bella".

Ya calzándome el zapato escuche el timbre y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con una muy animada – como siempre – Alice muy bien vestida y con una sonrisa como de comercial que al verme fue corriendo a mi para abrazarme con sus pequeños y muy finos brazos.

¡Bella! – dijo una hiperactiva Alice –.

Hola Alice - le correspondí el abrazo sonriéndole, adoraba a mi mejor amiga, aunque a veces era un poco molesta – casi siempre – igual así se le quería -.

¿Nos vamos? – dijo Alice con mucho entusiasmo, siempre le encantaba hacerme sufrir probándome vestidos y mucha ropa.

Bueno – dije con voz aburrida -.

Salimos del edifico donde yo vivía para dirigirnos al centro comercial preferido de Alice. Alice derrochaba dinero como lo que uno respira ya que su padre el señor Cullen siendo doctor ganaba mucho dinero, digamos que esta un poco obsesionada con las compras.

Ya al aparcar el coche en el estacionamiento salimos para así dirigirnos a la entrada del centro comercial.

Alice me puso a probarme billones de vestidos, camisas, pantalones, zapatos y una lista muy larga de cosas como por 7 horas y así que ya con mis pies todos adoloridos como si hubiera recorrido todo el mundo me dirigí con Alice a la feria de comida, fuimos a un McDonald's a cenar. Ella pidió una hamburguesa de pechuga de pollo y yo un cuarto de libra con queso. Ya al sentarnos volteo hacia la derecha y veo que un chico de cabello color cobre y ojos esmeralda se nos acerca. Si, ese chico era Edward Cullen hermano de mi amiga la duende, y el chico del que he estado enamorada desde el primer día en que lo vi. Fue en la casa de los Cullen, Alice me había invitado a su casa al empezar a hacernos amigas, yo era nueva, venía de Forks a vivir con mi mamá y su nuevo esposo Phil en Phoenix y con Alice fue con la primera persona que hable, ella me invito a su casa para que hiciéramos la tarea juntas, al llegar a su casa el me abrió la puerta y nos quedamos viendo por no se cuanto tiempo, tuve que salir de mi embelesamiento porque llego Alice interrumpiendo nuestro juego de quien dura más mirando al otro. Edward era 1 año mayor que yo, el tenia 17 y yo 16. Alice no era estúpida, ella se dio cuenta de nuestro jueguito porque al instante en que cerré la puerta de su cuarto me pregunto si me gustaba su hermano yo al instante dije que si ya que le había agarrado la suficiente confianza a Alice para contarle mis secretos, le dije que al verlo a sus ojos color esmeralda me quede petrificada de lo hermoso que era, mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal. Luego hice prometerle a Alice que no le diría nada a su hermano, y hasta ahora lo ha cumplido, o eso creo.

- Hola chicas, ¿podemos comer junto a ustedes? – dijo Edward señalando a Jasper y a el. Jasper era su mejor amigo, y el chico al que le gustaba Alice, digamos que a ella le pasó lo mismo que a mí, Edward invito a Jasper a su casa y en el instante en el que Jasper cruzo la puerta de su casa Alice se le quedo viendo como boba.

- ¡Claro, hermanito! – Dijo Alice sonriendo de oreja a oreja mirándome a mi – estoy segura de que Bella estará más que feliz de que cenes con nosotras – dijo al instante en que yo me ponía roja como un tomate.

- Ah si, pues, creo que Alice estará encantada de cenar junto a Jasper – dije mirándola con una sonrisa vengativa mientras ella se ponía del mismo color que estaba yo hace unos minutos.

- Ok, bueno… Creo que si podemos cenar junto a ustedes, esperen mientras compramos nosotros nuestra comida – dijo Edward mientras agarraba a Jasper y se lo llevaba para pedir su comida.

- ¡Alice! ¿Qué crees que haces?, sabes que no puedo ser alguien normal si estoy cerca de él – dije histérica.

- Bella, cálmate. Ya sabes que tengo un sexto sentido, siento que hoy será un día especial para ti, pero para eso, tienes que estar junto a el. Ya sabrás por que. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Si claro – dije sarcástica - bueno, espero que así sea. – dije un poco desconfiada, que será que se tenia en manos esa duende.

- Ya verás – dijo con una sonrisa malévola a mí parecer.

Luego de eso regresaron los chicos y comimos todos juntos a veces Edward me echaba miraditas y yo se las devolvía igual estaban Jasper y Alice entre mirada y mirada, no entiendo por que, tampoco entiendo las de Edward.

- Oigan chicos ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine? – dijo una animada Alice.

- Bien – dijeron todos al unísono.

Cuando todos se levantaron Alice hizo una cara de dolor.

- ¡Auch!, Edward, me siento mal. Creo que mejor me voy, la hamburguesa me cayo mal – dijo Alice agarrandose el estomago y con la misma cara.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve? – dijo Edward preocupado.

- No, no. Jasper ¿me puedes acompañar un momento? – dijo Alice rápidamente.

- Claro. – dijo el rubio mientras seguía a Alice a donde sea que fueran.

**Alice Pov.**

Me lleve a Jasper, la verdad es que a escondidas salía con el… Pero era algo secreto, el no quería decirle a mi hermano y me dijo que por favor no le dijera a Bella aunque ya ella sabia que me moría por Jasper. Bueno, ese no es el asunto. Tengo que hacer que Edward y Bella salgan hoy de este centro comercial como algo más que amigos. Es que son tan cabezotas que no se daban cuenta de que los dos estaban MUY enamorados del otro. Siempre se la pasaban hablando el uno del otro. Edward siempre en la casa me decía lo hermosa, inteligente y graciosa que era Bella y viceversa Bella me decía cuando ella me invitaba a su casa lo mismo que Edward era muy guapo y todas esas cosas. Así que Súper-Alice tendrá que echarles una mano en esta situación… Solo hay que dejarlos solos y ellos harán el resto.

- Jasper, tenemos que hacer que esos dos queden juntos. Dios, me frustra que los dos se mueran por los huesos del otro y ellos de estúpidos piensan que el otro no les corresponde cosa que la verdad es muy obvia que es mentira – dije un poco frustrada.

- Ok, ¿pero como? – dijo Jasper

- Ya lo sé. - dije para luego de darle un beso en los labios a el rubio de la emoción – esto es lo que haremos…

Y luego de eso Alice le comenzó a contar su plan a Jasper mientras que este escuchaba atentamente.

**Bella Pov**

Me encontraba algo incomoda con Edward, los dos no decíamos nada, reinaba el silencio hasta que Alice de repente llego jalando a Jasper hasta nuestra mesa.

- Chicos, ustedes dos vayan al cine solos, Jasper quedo en llevarme a mi casa. – dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

- ¿Segura Alice? Si quieres yo puedo llevarte – se ofreció nuevamente Edward

- No, no. Ya Jasper esta esperándome en el auto – cuando dijo esto me di cuenta de que Jasper se había ido ¿Cuándo se fue? – Pensé un poco sorprendida -. Y ya para cuando había terminado de decir eso salio corriendo – aunque parecía que estaba bailando en vez de correr – hacia el auto de Alice para luego abrir la puerta del copiloto y sentarse en el asiento para que luego Jasper arrancara el auto.

- Bueno, creo que mejor subimos rápido, Alice ya ha comprado los boletos, veremos Paranormal Activity – me puse blanca al escuchar el titulo de la película, película de terror, odio las películas de terror.

- ¿Pasa algo con esa película? – Pregunto Edward preocupado.

- No, no. Es solo que, es solo que no me gustan las películas de ese género.

- Si quieres la cambiamos – dijo el. Iba a decir que si, pero luego vi la cola que había de gente para comprar boletos así que cambie de idea. Prefiero ver eso a esperar a que 100 personas compraran sus boletos.

- No, no importa. Entremos. – dije rápidamente.

En la mayoría de la película me tapaba los ojos. En una de esa me asuste tanto que me tape los ojos con Edward abrazándome de el y jalando un poco su camisa para taparme los ojos.

- L-l-lo siento – dije rojísima. Dios, que vergüenza -.

- No importa – dijo el sonriendo – hasta me agrada estar así – OK, eso si me puso roja como el cuadrito rojo que sale arriba que tiene una X para cerrar ventanas en la computadora. Así de roja estaba.

- B-bueno. Si quieres me quedo así – dije aun MÁS roja.

- Me encanta esa idea – dijo con una sonrisa torcida – mi favorita -.

- O-ok – dije todavía roja. A veces odiaba poder sonrojarme tan fácilmente.

Me acomode como estaba hace unos minutos, la verdad es que sentía que debía estar allí por siempre, se sentía agradable.

De repente mi cabeza se movió por si sola quedando mis ojos viendo a los Edward con mi cabeza cerca de sus labios. Ya hasta se me había olvidado que estábamos viendo una película de terror cuando Edward viéndome a los ojos fue bajando su cabeza poco a poco dudando si besarme o no, así que yo acorte la distancia pegando mis labios a los suyos en un beso muy dulce. Este momento era maravilloso, si, era hasta que me di cuenta de que estábamos en un cine con gente alrededor así que rápidamente me separé de el.

- Y-yo lo s-siento – dijo Edward con un leve sonrojo.

- Tranquilo, la verdad, me ha encantado – dije igual que el pero con una sonrisa. Luego de eso le di otro beso rápido y cuando me separé lo vi sonreír.

- Sabes, creo que todo esto lo hizo Alice. Creo que ella no le dolía nada, ella sabía que si nos dejaba solos iba a pasar esto – dije yo pensando bien todo lo ocurrido.

- Bueno, si fue obra suya, le agradeceré de por vida – dijo el feliz – por cierto, tengo que hacer esto bien así que… Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Por supuesto que si! – Dije yo, era obvia la respuesta-.

- ¡Gracias, Bella! No sabes lo feliz que me haces, aunque me harás más feliz si algún día aceptes ser algo más que mi novia – dijo el sonriendo y yo de nuevo sonrojándome cuando termino de decir eso -.

- C-claro. Me encantaría serlo Edward, pero todavía no, apenas empezamos a ser novios – dije yo riéndome al final -. A Alice le encantará la noticia – dije sonriéndole -.

- Claro que si – dijo el respondiéndome la sonrisa -.

Cuando quise darme cuenta ya la película estaba terminando, yo no había prestado nada de atención desde que paso lo que paso. Desde hoy empezaré a amar a las películas de terror.

Salimos de la sala hasta afuera ya era de noche eran las 8:45 p.m. nos dirigimos al automóvil de Edward un flamante Volvo plateado. Me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero para luego yo sentarme en el asiento delantero y el rodar el carro para sentarse al frente del volante y después ir rumbo a la casa de los Cullen.

Ya al llegar a la casa de los Cullen y bajarme del auto apenas cerré la puerta una duende hiperactiva salio corriendo hasta mi para luego jalarme corriendo hasta su habitación.

- ¡Cuéntamelo todo, Bella! – Dijo Alice contenta-.

- N-n-nos besamos – dije susurrando muy bajito-.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella confundida -.

- Que nos besamos – dije un poco más alto-.

- ¡Bella! Habla más alto – dijo ella desesperadamente.

- ¡QUE NOS BESAMOS! – grite yo casi explotando-.

- ¡¿Qué? – dijo ella sorprendida.

- Si, y no solo eso. Edward me pidió ser su novia – dije yo súper feliz.

- ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Si, si, si, si, si, si! – Dijo Alice dando saltitos – por fin mi hermano dejo la soltería – dijo ella burlonamente y yo me empecé a reír-.

- Pues si, en medio de una película de terror – dije yo algo molesta con ella - ¿Por qué exactamente una película de terror? – dije.

- Por que si no no te hubieras agarrado de Edward – dijo ella con obviedad -.

- Bueno, eso es cierto - le respondí yo. La verdad es que si no hubiéramos entrado a esa película nunca me atrevería a hacer algo así.

- Por cierto, ¡ESTOY SALIENDO CON JASPER! – Dijo ella saltando de emoción, yo me quede sin palabras-.

- ¿Enserio? – Dije sorprendida - ¿Ya Edward lo sabe?

- No, no le digas nada por favor – dijo ella suplicante-.

- De acuerdo, te ayudaré un poco ¿vale? – dije yo sonriéndole

- Vale.

Luego de eso llego Edward asomándose por la puerta y llego hasta mi y me agarro la mano y llevarme hasta afuera.

- Deberíamos decirles a Carlisle y a Esme – dijo el con una sonrisa -.

- Claro – dije yo-. Oye, tengo que decirte algo.

- Te escucho – dijo el sonriéndome -.

- Cualquier noticia que te de Alice, no te alteres y no mates a nadie ¿de acuerdo? – dije yo. La verdad Edward a veces podía ser muy posesivo con su hermana.

- De acuerdo – dijo el confundido.

Llegamos hasta la cocina donde se encontraban Esme y Carlisle, este último estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico de hoy y Esme haciendo galletas. A ella siempre le encanta hacer comida y postres-.

- Padre, madre. Tenemos algo que decirles – dijo Edward agarrando mi mano. Carlisle y Esme dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para prestarle atención a su hijo-. Pues, Bella y yo nos hicimos novios. – dijo con una sonrisa -.

- ¡POR FIN! – dijeron Esme y Carlisle al unísono. Nosotros nos quedamos viéndoles confundidos pero luego Esme aclaró al ver nuestras caras – verán, nosotros estábamos enterados de todo. ¡Todo el mundo sabía lo de ustedes, excepto ustedes mismos! – dijo ella burlonamente, mis mejillas se incendiaron de un rojo escarlata-.

Luego nosotros nos sonreímos y yo le pedí a Edward que me llevará a mi departamento. La verdad ya me estaba dando sueño.

- Adiós Carlisle, Esme – me despedí sonriéndoles-.

- ¡ADIOS ALICE, JASPER, EMMETT Y ROSE! – Me despedí de los demás, si no saben quienes son los dos últimos eran Emmett hermano de Alice y Edward, Rosalie de Jasper también mi segunda mejor amiga, Rose y Emm eran novios.

- ¡ADIOS BELLA! – Escuche desde distintas habitaciones.

Luego de eso me dirigí a la salida con Edward delante de mi, me abrió la puerta y yo me senté, el rodó el carro y se sentó al frente de volante para luego ir a mi hogar.

- Oye ¿me puedes decir que me dirá Alice? – dijo el con la cara de cordero a punto de morir que Alice ponía, ni con esa cara – que siempre los Cullen lograban lo que querían – me haría decirle-.

- No, lo siento, se lo prometí a Alice – dije sonriéndole.

- Por favor – dijo haciendo la misma cara

- No – dije yo negándome.

- Por favor – dijo el de nuevo-.

- Que no – no me rendiría.

- ¡Bueno! – dijo el haciendo un tierno puchero.

Ya cuando dirigí mi vista hacia el camino, veo que ya estoy enfrente de mi casa. Me bajo y Edward me acompaña hasta arriba del edificio. Vivía en el 6to piso, ya abriendo la puerta de mi departamento el me agarra de la muñeca y me hace devolverme para luego plantarme un beso en los labios y susurrar en mi oído

- Buenas noches, Bella. Nos vemos mañana – dijo él con una sonrisa y darme un rápido beso en los labios para luego ir escaleras abajo. Yo me quedo como una tonta allí parada en la puerta, cuando salgo de mi trance entro a mi departamento, abro la puerta de mi cuarto y me tumbo en la cama-.

- Verdaderamente hoy fue un día muy especial – dije yo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara -. Alice siempre tiene la razón – y con ese pensamiento me deje caer en brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
